Pick me, love me, choose me
by Dtrish
Summary: Brett wants nothing more than to please his demanding father, at any cost. Santana is from a whole other league, one Mr. Pierce doesn't exactly approve of. Can love be enough to keep them together? AU, GenderswapBrittany, Brettana!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my first go at Brettana! After this, I will continue my Brittiago story, but first this!**

* * *

**CH1.**

* * *

"Lopez! They need another round of champagne, GO!"

_Of course they _need_ another round of friggin' champagne.._ Santana thought and plastered on a fake smile and grabbed another tray of glasses and made her way out the kitchen. She walked out the door and did her round, smiling friendly to the posh crowd, ignoring the lingering looks she was getting from some of the suits.

When the tray was empty – again, she quickly walked back to the kitchen, figuring there would be another tray of ridiculously overprized fancy food, tasting like feet, waiting for her. While walking back, Santana turned her head and looked around the room. Santana Lopez was a waitress for a catering company which only catered the most extravagant parties in town. This event wasn't any less than the other's she catered and all the people started to look alike; same suits, same fancy dresses and big brand logo's everywhere.

Santana sighed and shook her head. _Only four more months.._ She reminded herself. After graduating high school, she wanted to move to New York right away, but she didn't have the funds to do so. Her grades were good enough for her to receive a scholarship, but New York was expensive and with Santana's father unemployed, there was no way she was going to survive longer than one year in college.

So, that's how she found herself working three jobs – four if you counted her singing gigs as well. During the day, Santana accepted as many shifts at the local Supermarket as possible, while working at the diner in the afternoon and at night and the weekends were reserved for stupid, posh parties like the one she was currently working at.

Santana smiled, thinking about her future. Her best friend Puck already told her she would always have a place to stay with him. He went to New York, straight after graduation, to work at his uncle's bar. He told Santana several times she should just come over already; she could work at the bar too and even though he lived in an one room apartment, he assured her they could work things out. At first, Santana refused. She didn't want to mooch of her best friend and she figured living with a guy like Puck, in a small studio would be kind of awkward.

But when the first months passed, with Santana working well over thirteen hours a day, she decided she would stay in Lime for the rest of the year, but move to New York after, no matter what. She just wanted to have a little saving, just in case.

And that's how Santana found herself straightening herself, before walking through the door to return the empty tray and get a new one filled…

* * *

Santana stretched and yawned.

"What is it with these people?" She mumbled. "It's after midnight, shouldn't they go home and count their money or something?" Santana took a deep breath and grabbed a few empty trays to take them to the back. When she turned around, she walked straight into something hard. And.. Warm?

"Oh god, I'm so sorry.." She quickly exclaimed. Her heart started to hammer in her chest when she noticed she pushed a dirty tray against a very expensive looking suit. She dropped the trays and grabbed a cloth from her apron to try and wipe some of the muck away.

"It's okay!" A friendly voice filled her ears and finally, Santana looked up. Bright, blue eyes met her dark brown ones and Santana gasped. In front of her, stood a young man, _guy? Man?_ The guy looked to be a bit older than she was, but his beautiful face was boyish. Handsomely boyish…

Santana felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassing and she hoped her tan would hide her blush. She quickly pulled her hands back and watched the damage.

"Oh god.. I'm sorry, I can.. I can take it to the drycleaner for you? Or maybe I can pay it for you! I could give you my number, so you can send the bill? Or something.. I'm so sorry, your suit looks pretty expensive. And good, very good.. I'm sorry.." She started to ramble. _God, this is going to cost me. And I really needed to buy a new pair of jeans and my shoes are done as well.._

"Miss?"

Santana looked up startled and frowned when she noticed the friendly smile on the blondes face.

"It's okay, really." The guy took the cloth from her hands and wiped over the stain. He looked down and shrugged, "It matches the stain on my shirt, see?" He said as he opened the now dirty jacket. Santana let out a laugh when she noticed a red stain on his light blue dress shirt, making the guy blush. "I guess I'm pretty clumsy. My name's Brett, by the way."

Santana looked up to watch his face and shook his hand he was holding out, when she figured he didn't mean any harm.

"I'm Santana."

Brett smiled, "That's a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Santana blushed and shrugged, "I eh.. I don't.."

Brett smile widened, "You're working here?"

Santana frowned and looked down at her black polo, with the caterers logo stamped on it. Brett followed her gaze and slapped his palm against his forehead.

"Okay, well.. Duh. Natural blonde." He chuckled and crouched down to pick up the tray Santana dropped. "Where do you need this?"

Santana snapped out of her daze, "Oh please, give me that! I just eh.. I needed to take them to the back." She quickly grabbed the trays and turned to make her way towards the kitchen. When she neared the door, she felt something behind her and gasped when she peeked over her shoulder.

"What.. What are you doing? Do you need something?.."

Brett blushed, "I eh.. Wanted to talk to you some more.."

Santana frowned, "What? Why?" She asked as she watched his face suspiciously.

Brett smile faltered when he heard the hostile tone in Santana's voice.

"I'm sorry." He quickly mumbled. "I just.. I saw you earlier tonight and thought you were beautiful and I just wanted to talk to you, that's why I was standing so close, earlier.. When you.." He pointed to the stain on his blazer and trailed off. "I'm sorry if I offended you, I just wanted.. I don't know.."

Santana's jaw dropped, "I'm sorry!" She blurted. "It's just.. I'm not used to people being.."

"Nice?" Brett finished.

Santana shrugged, "Look, I'm sorry, but you're like.. _One of them_."

Brett laughed, hard. "One of them? What are you talking about, woman?"

Santana laughed along, before getting serious again, "One of them.." With her head she nodded to some young men, who were all, just like Brett, dressed in impeccable, tailored suits. They were loud and obviously buzzed from all the champagne. Brett watched the guys, recognizing most of them from previous gatherings like this one. Almost all of those guys came from prominent families, all of which had old money and owned large companies or worked as lawyers or doctors.

Brett knew they weren't known for being the most friendliest. They all came from Lima's better neighborhoods, drove expensive cars and lived on their trust funds and allowances. Of course, not all of those guys were bad guys. He recognized Blaine, who he went to school with back in the days. Blaine was a good guy, he just got carried away easily. But then again, who didn't? Brett knew how easy it was to get sucked into the world of glitter and glamour, fast cars and well, arrogance.

Girls threw themselves at the guys, all golddiggers, but easy on the eye. People got out of their ways for them and Brett had to admit he enjoyed the attention, from time to time. His father was a mogul from the Netherlands, a self-made multi-millionaire, now owning multiple company's and a lot of properties and Brett was trained to follow in his father's footsteps.

Currently, he was studying business at Columbia University and although he was struggling, his father couldn't be more proud, making Brett happy. As an only child, he felt the weight of his father's legacy lay heavy on his shoulders and he was determined to make his parents proud of him. His mother, a gentle, loving woman, just wanted to see her son happy, while his father John, wanted to see his son strive and rise above all the others.

Hence the reason why he was at the party. His father managed to close a huge deal, merging two large companies which he now owned. Brett was proud of his father, but worried about the two thousand employees who lost their jobs thanks to the merge. John Pierce didn't seem to mind though and Brett knew better than to ask his father about it.

"Brett?"

Santana's beautiful, slightly raspy voice brought Brett out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?.."

Santana giggled and the sound of it made Brett's heart flutter.

"I asked you if you were alright.."

Brett chuckled and quickly nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that. But you should know, I'm not like those guys. I mean, sure, I know them and yeah, I hang out with them from time to time. But I'm not a jerk like them." He explained.

Santana studied his face skeptically and nodded slowly.

"What are you then?"

Brett smiled, "Just a guy. I'm just home for the weekend, I'm in my third year at Columbia, studying business."

Santana's eyes widened, "You live in New York?"

Brett nodded, "Yeah it's amazing! I've got an apartment near Central Park and it's just.. Amazing. I love it there, so much better than Lima.." He suddenly realized Santana was probably living in Lima and he quickly added, "But of course, Lima is pretty cool, too, I mean.."

Santana started to laugh, "Relax, I know Lima, Ohio sucks. I'm actually moving to New York too. Well, Bushwick. I can't exactly afford a place near Central Park, like.. Ever. But I can't wait to get out of Lima."

Brett smiled widely, "So you're going to be close! What are you going to do study there? Or.. You've got a boyfriend waiting there or something?" He half-joked.

Santana grinned proudly, "I got accepted by NYU and I want to study literature, I hope to become a teacher one day."

Brett watched the beautiful Latina in front of him and smiled. She obviously had long hair, which was now tied into a messy bun on the top of her head. She wasn't that tall; Brett could easily rest his chin on her head and she looked like she would disappear in his arms, would he wrap them around her. Santana wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, a surprise for Brett. Most girls he knew would hide their faces underneath a thick layer of makeup and concealer. Meeting such a natural beauty was refreshing.

Brett took in Santana's face; her dark almond shaped eyes, her high cheekbones and that mouth… He loved those plump lips and loved her smile, showing of those pearly white teeth. He could actually imagine her as a teacher, she would be great. She just seemed to radiate this.. Glow. She seemed sweet and caring and Brett wanted nothing more than to get to know her better.

"Lopez! Get your ass back here, they're waiting for you!"

Brett frowned when he heard a man yelling from the kitchen._ How rude.._

"I've gotta go." Santana stated.

_Think, B. You can't just let her walk away, do something!_

Brett nodded slowly.

_Yeah, maybe a little more than nodding?!_

"I eh.. I'll see you around, Brett. And again, sorry for the stain.." Santana smiled. _Was this it? Was he going to let her walk way?_

"Yeah, eh.. Nice to meet you.." Brett stumbled.

Santana fought a frown, _Nice to meet you?_. "Eh, nice to meet you too.." She mumbled quickly and turned around and walked through the doors to drop of the empty trays. "Well.. Are you really that surprised?" She muttered to herself. Santana sighed and took a deep breath. Once again, she plastered a fake smile on her face, before walking out back, hopefully for the last round.

* * *

Unfortunately, turns out it wasn't the last round and finally, nearing three o'clock in the morning, Santana finished her shift and pulled her apron off. She threw it in her bag and walked out, fumbling with her key cars.

"Finally, there you are."

Santana let out a scream when she felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned around and punched her mystery stalker in the face. She gasped when she recognized the blonde hair in the faint moonlight and clasped her hand in front of her mouth.

"Oh no!"

Brett groaned and grabbed his nose. Tears welled up in his eyes and he cursed when he felt blood on his hands.

"Oh god.. That.. Hurts." He managed to get out.

Santana quickly reached in her bag and pulled out a bunch of tissues.

"Oh god, Brett, I'm so sorry! I thought you were some kind of creep!"

Brett accepted the tissues and pressed them against his nose and held his head back.

"Well.. I guess I kinda was. Waiting in the dark for a beautiful girl."

Santana scoffed. "What.. Why are you here?"

Brett shrugged, "I forgot to ask you something."

Santana simply watched him and waited.

"I eh.. I wanted to ask you for your number.."

* * *

**AN: Well, guys, here it is! My first Brettana story! Brett will be a jerk and Santana will make some lousy decisions, but there will be a happy ending. Don't know how long it's going to be, but just wait and see.. There will be smut, there will be drama and fluff, of course, but also a lot of angst and hurting!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Santana? Did I wake you up?" Brett's voice filled Santana's ears and she immediately sat up.

"No! Well.. Yeah. I eh.. I didn't expect you to call me.."

Brett frowned, "I said I would call, right?"

Santana rubbed her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, a week ago.." She sighed and bit her lip, hating the effect this guy had on her. After she accidentally punched him the night they met, they talked and laughed and Santana agreed to go on a date with the handsome blonde. Brett programmed her number in his cellphone, before helping her in her car and promised to call her soon.

That was over eight days ago and Santana was done waiting. She felt like a fool, falling for his sweet talking and waiting for him by the phone. She swore she wasn't the kind of girl who would wait for a guy like that, so after three days, she gave up and moved on. Santana tried to keep her head held high and ignore her disappointment and hurt. Although they hadn't talked very long, Santana felt a connection with Brett. She figured he wasn't like those snobby friends of his, but just a regular guy, talking to a girl. Was she overreacting?

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, something.. Something came up." Brett explained. He hoped he didn't chase Santana away by waiting too long to call.

"Yeah well, shit happens, right?" Santana said in a bored tone. Brett sighed. "I'm really, really sorry, I just.. I had to attend some business stuff with my father." He further explained, hoping he didn't have to go into the details.

"But I really want to make it up to you. Maybe.. Maybe I can take you out? Let me take you out for dinner, please?"

Santana bit her lip hearing the pleading tone in Brett's voice. She went silent for a while, overthinking his question. _Do I really want pursue this? _

"Please, San?" Brett pleaded. He was pacing in his room and kept running his hand through his short hair. He really wanted to get to know the beautiful Latina better. From the short conversation they had, he quickly learned Santana was a smart girl, with dreams and ambition. She wasn't as lucky as Brett was; her nursery wasn't one of the many rooms in a large mansion and her spoons weren't silver. But Brett didn't care. He thought Santana was the most beautiful girl he every laid eyes on and he wanted nothing more, than spend more time with her.

"Okay. Fine.." Santana finally agreed and Brett pumped his fist in the air.

"Awesome! Great! So.. I'll pick you up tonight?"

"What? No wait, I can't make it tonight, I've got to work."

"Really? What time are you done? I can pick you up afterwards?"

Santana sighed, she hated the part where people could find out she was working three jobs.

"My shift doesn't end until ten. Maybe we can go for dinner another time.." She offered.

Brett pouted, "I've got to get back to NY tomorrow. Can I visit you at your job? We can go for drinks later?" Santana bit her lip again and finally caved in.

"Okay fine, do you know the diner near the town library?"

* * *

Brett frowned when he took in the greasy diner and checked the barstools to find the cleanest one, before he sat down. He felt out of place and wondered if Santana really worked here.

"Brett, you came.." Santana walked out of the kitchen and instantly recognized the blonde. Well, who wouldn't? It wasn't every day a model like guy, dressed to perfection entered the town's little diner.

"You sound surprised?" Brett smirked and relaxed a bit more. Santana was dressed in her yellow and red uniform and wiped her hands on her apron. She shrugged, "Didn't know if you would show up.."

Brett's smirk faltered and he frowned. He felt hurt, but knew deep down, where Santana was coming from.

"Well, I guess that's my fault.."

Santana smiled and shrugged again, "It's okay. You want something to drink? A cup of coffee?"

"Oh that would be great! Can I get a Latte Macchiato, please?" Brett asked politely and smiled.

Santana raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

Brett looked surprised, "Yeah?"

Santana laughed and turned around to the coffee maker. A couple of minutes later, she returned and placed a cup of regular steaming hot coffee on the counter. She handed Brett a cup of creamer and sugar and smiled sweetly. "This isn't New York, honey. No fancy Starbucks here."

Brett blushed and nodded quickly. _Was it because things like this she would think I'm a snob?_

Santana simply laughed and placed a slice of apple pie on a plate and pushed it towards Brett.

"Eat up, I'll be done soon." Brett nodded and grabbed a fork and stabbed it in the piece of pie. Absently he finished the slice in no time and sipped the plain coffee and he liked it surprisingly much. _Who needs those fancy stuff anyway? _He mused while finishing his coffee. Brett watched as Santana served her guests their deserts and handed them the checks. He watched her clear the tables quickly and easily. It surprised him; when he talked to the girl the week before, Brett was impressed with the Latina's intelligence and drive and he just couldn't understand why she would be working in a diner like this.

Brett was pulled out of his thoughts by the apron Santana threw on the counter.

"All done!" Santana said with a smile. "Where did you want to go to?"

Brett smiled and pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"What are you doing? You don't need to pay for a lousy cup of coffee. Come on." Santana walked behind the counter and pulled out of her jacket and bag. "So, where did you want to go?"

Brett quickly put his wallet away and stood up. He smoothed out his blazer and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, they just opened up a new bar couple of miles away.." Santana watched Brett with a small smile, taking in his appearance. Of course he was dressed to perfection, wearing a dark pair of jeans, a light blue button up and his designer blazer. Santana quickly looked down at frowned when she noticed her own faded jeans and simple white t-shirt.

Santana had no idea though, Brett was checking her out at the same time, admiring the way the old pair of jeans hugged her ass and showed of her long langs. The white shirt contrasting her tanned skin and accentuated her breasts, making it hard for Brett to look away from. Brett knew Santana wasn't the type of girl to wear designer clothes or t-shirts with big brand names on them and somehow it fitted her.

Brett smiled when their eyes met and he quickly wrapped his arm loosely around Santana's waist. "So, sounds good?" Santana blushed when she felt his body so close against hers and she quickly nodded, letting Brett guide her outside.

They decided to take Brett's SUV, after he promised to drop her off at the diner afterwards. Brett, being the gentleman that he is, opened the door for Santana and helped her in the car, before getting in himself. "You like music?" Santana quickly nodded and smiled when Brett turned on the radio and the tunes from her favorite song filled the car. At first, Santana hummed along quietly, but soon she couldn't hold back and started to sing along.

Brett looked surprise, the small Latina had an amazing voice and Brett silently hoped Santana continued to sing along with the next song too. Her voice was raspy, but strong and pure and Brett couldn't get enough. Much too soon for his liking, Santana shut her mouth, feeling her cheeks heat up. She kept her eyes trained on her window but couldn't help but sneak a glance over to the blonde next to her.

Santana smiled when she noticed Brett's face. He was smiling too and when he turned his head to look at her, she noticed a sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes. Santana quickly looked away, making Brett laugh.

"Don't be embarrassed, San. You sound amazing! Are you in a choir or something? A band maybe?"

Santana shrugged, "Sometimes I got a gig at the bar, but it's just me and my guitar. Although I play the piano as well.." She added. _God, why did I tell him that? Do I want to impress him that desperately?_

Brett nodded, "That's great! Maybe I can go and see sometime.. I would love to hear you sing! Do you write your own stuff?" he asked kindly. Santana sat up a bit, she always loved it when someone showed an interest in her music. She immediately jumped into her stories about her songs and playing the guitar and smiled widely during her telling. Brett listened intently and learned all about Santana's obsession with music and about her lifelong dream to become a singer songwriter.

Santana kept babbling on about her music and favorite bands and felt her cheeks heat up again when she realized they arrived at their destination.

"Oh god.. I've been going on and on about me.. I'm sorry!" She blurted.

Brett laughed at that, "Are you kidding me? I like listening to you." He smiled at the Latina and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. "Wait here!" he ran out the car so he could open Santana's, wearing the biggest smile. "There you go.." Brett mumbled and held out his hand to help the beautiful Latina out.

Santana smiled at the tall blonde and allowed him to hold her hand as they walked towards the bar.

"So what is this place?" She asked.

Brett explained how an old friend of his opened up the bar with the intention everybody could go there, not just the beer-fans or sportfans. Santana nodded and allowed Brett to lead them through the door. She held on to his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze when he directed them to a place in the back. Brett helped her out of her jacket and when they stood face to face.. Well, face to chest, he suddenly leaned in, making Santana hold her breath. Gently, he tucked a string of her dark hair behind her ear and smiled down at the Latina.

"Brett Pierce! My man, what are you doing here?"

Santana held back a groan when she heard a loud voice interrupt their little moment, but quickly plastered on a smile when a large guy walked up to them. Brett smiled widely, "Dave! Man, it's good to see you! This place looks amazing!"

The guy grinned proudly and looked around, "Yeah, I gotta say.. I'm pretty happy with it! But how are you doing? Haven't seen in like.. Forever. And who's this pretty lady?" He turned to Santana and smiled kindly before sticking out his hand. Santana laughed, "I'm Santana and Brett's right, the place looks great."

"Well thanks! I'm Dave Karofsky, me and Brett go way back." He winked at Brett while he shook Santana's hand. "What can I get you guys?" Brett ordered a coke, while Santana asked for a beer, making Dave smirk. "A beer for the lady? Nice!" He laughed and smacked Brett on the shoulder. "She's a keeper. I'll be right back!" With that, Dave laughed the couple and Brett and Santana quickly sat down.

"He seems like a cool guy." Santana said smiling. Brett nodded and smiled, "Yeah he sure is. I've known him since pre-school and he's just about the best friend a guy can ask for." He explained. Santana nodded and felt her smile widen. She wasn't a girl with many friends. She had Puck and maybe a few of her colleagues, but other than that..

"Here you go, a coke for you and a beer for the lady." Dave came up to their table again and handed them their drinks. He smiled at Santana, "So where did you meet my man right here?" Santana laughed and explained about the party they met at. Of course, she couldn't leave out the fact she punched him in the face…

Dave laughed loudly and slapped Brett on the shoulder, "She really is a keeper!" Brett glared at his friend, but couldn't help but smile when he heard Santana's laughter.

"It was worth it." He simply said and placed his arm over Santana's shoulder. The Latina blushed at the motion and felt her stomach flutter. She inched a bit closer and leaned against Brett's firm chest. Dave watched his friend and Santana and smiled happily. "Let me know if you need anything else, guys." He winked at his friend, before making his way back to the bar. Dave knew Brett for most of his life and was glad to see his friend happy. Dave was aware of Mr. Pierce and his influence on Brett, even when they were just little boys Mr. Pierce was a very demanding father and Brett went out of his way to please him. Always trying to be the best, trying to beat everybody else, just so his father would simply look at his son.

From behind the bar, the big guy watched his friend, talking happily to the Latina, throwing his head back in laughter when she told him something.

"I've got no idea who the hell you are, Santana, but I like you already.." He mumbled to himself, before turning to new customers.

* * *

Brett held Santana's hand when he walked her to her truck. He felt nervous, like he was bringing a girl back home after a first date and he wanted nothing more than kiss her goodnight.

He had no idea Santana was feeling pretty much the same way; she wanted Brett to kiss her goodnight. She spend all that time talking to the guy and listening to him talk and laugh, watching his full tips and white teeth. Santana got lost in his beautiful blue eyes and she loved spending time with Brett.

Brett swallowed heavily and tried to stay cool when they reached Santana's beat up truck.

"So.." He started.

Santana bit her lip to suppress a giggle. "So.." She echoed.

Brett grinned and took a step closer, making Santana lean back against her truck. Santana's breathing picked up when the handsome tall guy got closer and she looked up. The parking lot was poorly lighted by the diner and a few streetlights, but it was enough the make out Brett's face. Brett suddenly leaned in, lowering his head to Santana's. His stomach was fluttering and for a second, he wanted to chicken out.

Seeing Santana's plump lips, though, made him lean in further and he pressed his lips against Santana's. The Latina gasped and quickly closed her eyes, taking in the soft feeling of Brett's lips. She wrapped an arm around his neck and stood on her toes, so she could kiss him back properly.

Brett kept the kiss innocent and sweet, but couldn't stop his arm snaking around Santana's middle to pull her closer. He kept moving his lips against Santana's full ones and wrapped both arms around the smaller girl, pulling her into a tight hug. Santana pulled back with a small gasp and licked her lips. She leaned her head against Brett's shoulder and kissed his neck. "I want to see you again.." She whispered and held her breath, waiting for a reaction.

With her head hidden in the crook of Brett's neck, Santana wasn't able to see Brett's huge smile.

"You will, I promise." He mumbled against her head, taking in her coconut scent. "I'll be back in town in a few weeks, when I'm on my summer break. And until then, I'll just come back every weekend!"

Santana pushed him away for a bit, looking shocked.

"What? No, Brett! Visiting every weekend is going to cost a fortune.." She started. Brett quickly shut her up by pressing his lips against hers again. "Let me worry about the costs, okay? Just make sure you've got time to see me." He whispered and kissed her forehead. Santana blushed and slowly nodded. She pulled Brett into a tight embrace and kissed his cheeks.

"You are pretty amazing, Brett Pierce." She mumbled, making the tall blonde blush like a teenage boy.

* * *

**AN: I apologize for the short chapters and the slow updating! I'm going to be working on both… **

**What do you think so far? Maybe you can all guess in what direction this all is going, hearing more about Brett's father. Hard to believe I'm going to make Brett come out like a jerk, huh? Just wait and see… **


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3.**

* * *

Brett kept his word and every weekend, he visited the hard working Latina. Santana called him an idiot for spending all that money on plane tickets, but secretly loved seeing him every weekend. She made sure she was off as much as possible and if not, Brett kept her company when she had to work at the diner.

When they were apart, they tried to call and text each other as much as they could. It was hard, though, with Brett studying and Santana working crazy hours. But they made it work. Santana was falling, hard and although it scared her, she felt thrilled at the same time. Brett was a great guy, he was caring and funny. He was always looking out for her and not to mention his looks… She loved his height and muscular body, his boyish face and strong jawline.. And then there were those big, blue eyes, which seemed to look right through her soul.

Yep, Santana Lopez was falling in love and loving every minute of it.

So, of course, Santana was bummed out when Brett had to cancel a date, one weekend. He had plans with his parents which he couldn't get out of. Although Santana felt bad, missing out on spending time with him, she was relieved to be able to accept an extra shift at the catering company, working on a private party. It paid better than the diner and Santana could use to money, wanting to surprise Brett with a special date; paid by _her_, for once.

_Hey baby, thinking about you xB._

Santana bit her lip and quickly replied to Brett's text.

_Miss you, see you tomorrw? Battery is almost dead, so I will talk to you when I'm done baby. xoSan._

After that, she quickly put her phone away and put her apron on, before reporting to her colleague in charge. Within minutes she was carrying out tray after tray full of the most decadent finger food and expensive drinks. The guests weren't all too bad, at least there weren't any young guys trying to feel her up or something…

When Santana walked back in the kitchen, bringing back empty trays, her colleague Quinn handed her a bottle of water.

"Hey S. How are you doing?"

Santana smiled at the blonde and shrugged. "Same old, I guess." The two girls laughed and Quinn nodded in agreement. Santana met Quinn through work and though they don't really meet up outside work, Santana did consider Quinn to be her friend. "It's about to pick up, though." Quinn warned the Latina. "From what I heard, the youngers are about to walk through the door."

Santana sighed, "I should have known it looked too good to be true." Quinn grinned, "I know, right? I thought we could have an easy night, with all the old folks." Santana laughed at that. "Well, whatcha gonna do about it?"

The girls quickly gulped down their water and sneaked in a little snack, before being send out again. Santana heard Quinn sigh and looked up. The Latina suppressed a groan when she followed Quinn's look and noticed a group of young suits walking in. The girls shared a look, before plastering on a smile as they continued their work.

Santana tried to ignore the young guys walking in, which seemed difficult, seeing how loud they were. When she passed Quinn, the blonde whispered, "God, they are so annoying. See the guy with the huge ass lips?!" Santana snorted and tried to keep a straight face, while serving the guests.

When the girls met in the back again, Quinn immediately launched into a story on the guppylipped guy.

"And then, seriously, then he asked me if I could serve him next time, wearing nothing but this stupid apron. Can you believe it? God, these guys are such jerks!"

Santana laughed at the girl's stories. Most of the time, she agreed. But after meeting Brett, she didn't want to jump to conclusions about people she hadn't really got to know yet.

"Don't you agree?" Quinn asked, snapping Santana back from her thoughts about Brett.

"Sorry, what?" She quickly said. Quinn laughed, "Girl, what's going on with you? Wait.. Are you still seeing that guy from a couple of weeks ago?" When Santana didn't say anything, Quinn grinned.

"Oh my god! I thought Spanish people didn't blush or something! You totally got the hots for him, don't you?"

Santana grumbled, "Stop it, Q… Okay, okay.." She quickly explained how sweet and funny Brett was and couldn't help but feel pride when she told Quinn about the effort Brett made to visit her each weekend.

"Ahw San, that's so cute! Wait.. So he isn't like those guys out there? Despite his.. Well.. Wealth?" She asked incredulous.

Santana shook her head. "No, Q. Trust me. When we're together it's just.. Us. You know, no statuses or money issues. We don't care about that."

Quinn quickly jumped over and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad for you, Santana! Just.. Be careful, okay?" She added quietly before letting go. Santana smiled, "I am. I promise." She knew she could trust Quinn. After her first date with Brett, Santana needed to spill to _somebody_ and thankfully, she worked with Quinn the night after and she was more than willing to listen.

"Okay, we can do this, only a few more hours!" Quinn exclaimed, trying to get pumped up. Santana laughed and nodded, "Let's go!" The couple walked back out, with renewed enthusiasm and filled up trays. Santana took a deep breath, before walking up the group of guys.

* * *

"Drinks, anyone?" She asked sweetly. The guy Quinn mentioned turned around and grinned, "Well look at that, is it me, or is the staff as delicious as the food?" He winked, making Santana want to gag. The Latina quickly smiled though and offered him a drink. When she turned to offer the other guys a glass too, Santana was faced with the guy who was dominating her every thought.

"Brett.." She let out and smiled widely.

The tall blonde's eyes widened when he noticed Santana and he smiled back, "Hey San.." He started, but then remember where they were. Brett quickly cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder to see where his father was standing. He grabbed a glass from the tray Santana was carrying and gave her a nod.

Santana frowned, surprised by Brett's presence and his cold demeanor. She was quickly distracted by the other guests, though and with the guys drinking the alcohol like it's lemonade, she needed to get back for more. Santana tried to catch Brett's eye, before walking back to the kitchen, but he simply looked away. Santana shook her head, trying to figure out what was going on and quietly excuses herself.

Brett watched her walk away and he swallowed heavily. He hadn't exactly told his family or friends about Santana, because he knew how they would react. Especially his father would be on his ass about having a girl like Santana in his life.

_A girl like Santana_, _what the hell is that even supposed to mean.._ Brett thought and groaned. He knew what his father would think about his only son bringing home a girl from such a different background. His father wanted to set him up with a nice girl from a wealthy family, going to an Ivy League College like Brett. He wouldn't approve of a girl like Santana, even with all her talents and caring personality. All he would see, was her status, just like his friends would.

_What am I going to do.._ Brett started to panic when he noticed Santana walking back up to them.

"Hey Brett.." Santana started with a small smile.

Brett cleared his throat, "H-hey San..tana, Santana.. How are you?" He asked quietly and quickly looked around. Santana watched the blonde with a frown. "I'm fine.. Are you okay?" She asked. Brett nodded, "Yeah, sure." Santana nodded.

"So this was the family thing, huh?" She asked.

Brett nodded, "Yeah, my dad and his business.. You know.."

Santana didn't, so she simply shrugged. "Yeah.." She frowned again, _why is this so awkward.._

"So.." Brett started. Santana looked up, hopeful. "Yeah?" But before Brett could continue, a tall guy interrupted by slapping Brett on the shoulder. Santana scowled at him, annoyed with the interruption.

"What's going on here, huh?" The guy grinned slyly. "Hitting on the staff, I see?"

Brett started to stammer, "No.. I.. She.. I was just.."

".. Getting a drink." Santana simply finished for him, looking at Brett's face, trying to catch his eyes, but failing miserably.

"I see, well allow me to introduce myself, the name's Sebastian Smythe. And what's your name, girl?"

Santana clenched her jaw when she heard the derogatory way this.. _Sebastian_, called her _girl_.

"I don't really see how our names are needed here, _sir._" She said as sweetly as possible.

Sebastian laughed, "Feisty. I like it." He winked again and looked at Brett. "Let's go get a smoke, man."

Brett nodded, "Yeah, that's cool." Sebastian grinned, "Excellent. Thanks for the drink, _girl._"

Santana grinded her teeth to keep her from lashing out and nodded. Sebastian laughed and walked up his friends, leaving Brett and Santana standing together. When the blonde guy still didn't look at her, Santana shook her head and started to clear the tables. She couldn't understand why Brett was simply ignoring her and wondered if he was ashamed of her. He didn't stand up for her when this Sebastian kid was simply offending her, hell, he couldn't even _look_ at her.

"I'm an idiot.." She mumbled softly to herself. Brett was still torn up. He knew her was hurting Santana or at least confusing the hell out of her. But he wasn't sure how to fix it. He couldn't just hug her, like he wanted to. Not without Smythe nearby and certainly not with his father in the same room, with his prejudice attitude. So, he kept quiet, hoping Santana would say something. Maybe she would lighten the mood like she did last week, when they went to the movies and Brett found the ending too sad.

When Santana's tray was filled with empty glasses, she turned around and found Brett staring at her. She waited a second, hoping he would talk already, but when he didn't, Santana shook her head.

"Can I get anything else for you, Sir?" She sneered. Brett gulped and shook his head.

"Ah there he his, Brett, my boy, come here!" Two tall men, looking handsome and self-assured walked up to the couple. "I was just telling Smythe Sr. over here about our little teamwork, the other day." Santana's eyes went from Brett to the man talking to him and even a blind man would notice the similarities between the two; it was more than obvious Santana was faced with Brett's father.

_Well.. They certainly share some goodlooking genes.. _Santana mused.

"Hello? Habla Inglés?" She quickly snapped out of her musings when she heard the annoyed Spanish words.

"Excuse me?" Santana stammered.

Mr. Pierce sighed demonstrative, "Geez.. It's always the same with these immigrants. Wanting to work, but not learning the language. It's ridiculous! Next time I only want Americans working my party." He huffed.

Santana's jaw dropped and she quickly looked over to Brett. His blue eyes were widened in shock, "Dad.." He mumbled, clearly embarrassed. Mr. Pierce looked down at his son, surprise evident in his face. "What is it, son?"

"You can't speak to people like that.." Brett tried.

His father laughed, "Oh come on, kid. Grow up. Look, I can understand why people come to America, really, I do! I mean, look at me. I was just a poor kids from a small country on the other end of the world. But I worked hard, boy. And look at us now!" He smiled proudly. "I'm here, because of working hard with my own two hands!" He held out his large hands. "By working, learning, starting with the language."

John Pierce looked back to Santana, who was still standing in shock. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You. Can. Go. Now." He said, pronouncing each word louder, like Santana was some sort of retard.

"God.. Sometimes I really do think you should do things yourself, if you want them to be done correctly." With that, he turned around, placing his hand in Brett's neck to pull him along. "I've got a cigar with your name on it, Brett my boy."

Santana swallowed heavily and felt hot tears prickle in her eyes. Brett tried looking over his shoulder, but let his father lead him outside. Santana's lip trembled and she quickly walked back to the kitchen. She forgot about the tray of glasses and ripped her apron off. Quinn walked in the kitchen, laughing with one of the other girls, when she noticed Santana. She gasped and quickly cleared her arms, to wrap them around the trembling Latina.

"San! Sweetheart, what is it? What's going on?!"

Santana couldn't speak, she started to sob into Quinn's neck and held on tight to the girl. Quinn's eyes were widened in shock and she softly stroked Santana's back.

"It's okay, honey. Deep breaths.."

After a couple of minutes, Santana finally calmed down enough to tell Quinn what happened.

"You were right, Q.. He isn't any different.. He's just a jerk. And I can't believe I fell for it!"

Quinn nodded sadly. From Santana's stories, she really thought this guy was different, but seeing Santana's tears.

"And I knew it, Quinn! I knew it! That's why I didn't want to fall for him in the first place. But he was so sweet, Q.. I just don't understand.. Why can't people just look passed things? I'll never be good enough for him.."

Quinn clenched her jaw hearing that.

"No, Santana, stop it. Stop talking like that!"

Santana looked up and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Well, that's how it is, isn't it? I'm not good enough for him, I'm not rich enough, not white enough, apparently.." When Quinn opened her mouth to object, Santana shook her head.

"No, Q. You're sweet, but he didn't stand up for me. He just stood there, nodding along. I'm just an idiot.." She whispered. Quinn sighed and pulled Santana back into her arms. Santana closed her eyes and allowed Quinn to comfort her, even though she felt numb. In the short amount of time she and Brett spend together, she really thought she got the know the guy.

But the guy she knew, would never allow somebody to talk her down like that…

* * *

"Thanks Quinn, for everything." Santana whispered when they said their goodbyes. Quinn simply nodded and kissed the Latina's forehead. "Take it easy, okay?" With that, she turned around and let Santana enter her house. Quinn actually lived close by and offered to drive Santana home, even though she would have to walk the last part. Santana wanted to object, but was too tired. After waving her friend of, Santana let herself inside and immediately went to her bathroom where she stripped down and took a quick shower.

When she got out, Santana slipped on some underwear and t-shirt and made her way to her bedroom. She quickly put some stuff away and put her phone on the charger so she could set her alarm. Santana sighed and lay on her back, while thinking back to her encounter with Brett and his father. She shook her head, not able to believe the attitude his father gave her. She found Brett's lack of support even more unbelievable though.

Santana turned around when she heard her phone buzz several times. When she opened it, she let out a groan, seeing the missed calls and texts from Brett. She quickly sat up and swallowed when she opened one of the texts.

_Let me explain, please._

She shook her head and randomly opened another one.

_Santana, baby, please, you know how it is, you know how they get.._

Santana scoffed, "Well, apparently you do too." She mumbled and opened another one.

_Will you at least let me know if you got home okay? _

Santana clenched her jaw, hating the treacherous tears that ran down her cheeks. She took a deep breath before composing a reply. When she was done, she furiously wiped away the tears, turned the alarm on and sound from the phone off. Santana pulled the covers over her head and shook her head.

"Damn you Brett Pierce."

In the meanwhile, Brett was still pacing in his room. This whole weekend was a fiasco. He worked with his father during the week, together trying to close some interesting deals, with success. Of course, his father wanted to celebrate it, by throwing one of his expensive parties, showing of their money and success. Brett hadn't thought about the possibly of running into Santana… After he went outside with his father to smoke the stinking cigars, he tried to forget about the Latina; just for the night.

But when he walked back in the room, half an hour later, his eyes immediately searched for the beautiful, tanned girl. To Brett's disappointment, he didn't see her again during the night and he had Sebastian following him around the place, making it impossible for Brett to go searching inside the kitchens. Finally, Sebastian was getting sick of Brett's lack of response and the guy walked away from him, allowing Brett to walk in to the kitchen without being questioned.

He frowned when he couldn't find Santana there either and he felt his heart plumped inside his chest when he overheard two girls.

"No, she was pretty upset, I don't know why.. She went home about an hour ago, so.."

Brett quickly made his way outside the kitchen and pulled out his phone, immediately shooting out texts, before trying to call Santana. After about fifteen texts with apologies and pleading her to let him explain, he gave up and just asked her if she got home okay.

He didn't get a response until he was home, pacing in his room in hopes of coming up with a solution.

_I really don't see why that's any of your business. Just leave me alone, I don't think your daddy would approve of you talking to me, huh, _boy_? You're a pussy, Brett Pierce. _

Brett sunk down on his bed and dropped his phone. He leaned his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands.

"I'm an idiot.." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**AN: I am sooo sorry for the delay. Somehow I really wasn't feeling it, I'm not overly thrilled with this chapter either, but I didn't want to leave you hanging, so. Here it is. **

**Be gentle with the comments, huh.. English **** Not my native **** etc. But do review, 'cause I love me some reviews! How are you like Brett now, ey? **


End file.
